i Party With Monster High
by Just Another Fangirl 6
Summary: When my Monster High oc Luna Stein thinks that her boyfriend maybe cheating on her with a normie girl, she and her friends go to L.A. to try to rat him out. Cowritten with Kemetri Draken Jackkson. THE LAST CH IS UP NOW!
1. Life in the Monster High World

Hello, Victorious fans!

If u like Monster High and read the Monster High fanfics u may know me.

If u don't, I'm Minditess and I'm not only a_** huge**_ fan of Monster High but of Victorious as well. :)

So since I love Monster High and Victorious, and just saw "i Party With Victorious" (I loved it btw!) I decided that I would write a cross over between my two fav things in the world: Monster High and Victorious!

Ok, so I will be writing this fanfic with: Kemetri Draken Jackkson and we will be using our Monster High ocs in the story. Check out the bio for my characters in my story: "Freak the Freak Out MH Version!" (Adora's bio u can't find in there cause I just created her)

And u can check out Jackkson's ocs in his story: "Zephin Z Dark Angel In Monster Middle"

Ok, here's ch 1 written by me: Minditess.

Ch 1: Life in the Monster High World.

"Well, I don't know," said Draculaura's daughter, Bella as she and her ghoul friends walked home from school "I just feel bad for weeds."

"Why?" Clawdeen Wolf's daughter, Clawdette asked her "Weeds are nothing but green losers, who make monster's lawns look ugly."

"Maybe," Frankie Stein's daughter, Luna said "weeds are just plants looking for a home."

"Well they should make their homes in fields," Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon's daughter, Ruby said "not in front or back yards."

"Come on, ghouls!" Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber's daughter, Pearl said "Weeds are living creatures too! And you should respect that!"

"Uhhhhh," Ghoulia Yelps and Slow- Moe's daughter, Adora moaned, nodding.

Adora was a zombie, so she only spoke in groans and moans.

The moan she just gave translated to: "Yeah, they can't help growing there they just do."

"Yeah," Luna nodded, as she and her friends reached her house "I agree with Bella, Pearl, and Adora. They can't control where they grow they just grow."

As Luna said this she and her friends walked up the walkway to her house.

Now at the front door of the house, Luna reached into her pocket, took out a key and began to unlock the door as Pearl said:

"Yeah Ruby, Clawdette, they can't control where they grow so stop being so judgmental!"

"They're just plants!" Ruby argued, as she and the other ghouls stepped into Luna's house.

"Yeah!" Clawdette agreed "It's not like…"

Clawdette stopped talking, while the other ghouls were stunned into silence.

The whole floor of Luna's front room was covered with tools and weird looking inventions.

In the middle of the room was Luna's father, Darron, and her grandfather the famous Frankenstein.

They were working on some type of project, but stopped as soon as Luna and her friends came in.

"Hey," Darron said, smiling at Luna.

"Hello," Frankenstein said, smiling also and giving a wave.

"Hi Dad, hi Grandpa," Luna said waving back.

"I didn't know that you were bringing company over," Darron said, noticing Luna's friends.

"Didn't Mom tell you?" Luna wondered.

"The only thing she told us," said Frankenstein "was that she, your grandmother, and Francine {Luna's little sister} were going to the store."

"And they still aren't back yet," Darron shook his head.

Darron then looked toward the ghouls and said:

"You guys can come in, sorry about the mess"

Replies of "No Problems," filled the air as the ghouls ventured further into the living room.

"So Mr. Stein," Bella said, going to where Darron and Frankenstein were and looking over at what they were doing "what'ya doing?"

"Oh just making some stuff," Darron replied as he set down the tools he was holding and stood up.

"And I think that's all we're doing today," Frankenstein said, setting down his tools, and standing up as well "We just have to clean up this mess."

"It's ok," Luna said "I'll clean it up."

"You will?" Darron and Frankenstein asked, surprised, since Luna never liked to clean anything.

"Yeah," Luna smiled "I'll do it."

"Hey Luna!" Clawdette called from the kitchen "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"How about I make you your favorite type of sandwich?" Luna called back.

"With lots of bacon?" Clawdette eagerly asked.

"Yep," Luna nodded.

Clawdette howled.

"Thanks!" she cried.

"It's no problem," Luna replied before turning back to her dad and grandfather and saying:

"Ok let me just make Clawdette a sandwich and then I'll clean everything up."

Then turning to Bella and her other ghoul friends Luna asked:

"Would you guys like some lemonade?"

"Yes!" the ghouls all replied, except Adora who gave a nod.

"Whoa, whoa," Frankenstein said "touching liquid shorts us out, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Luna said, remembering.

"It's ok I'll make it," Ruby volunteered.

"Ok then," Luna smiled "thank you Ruby."

She then skipped all the way to the kitchen.

"Wow," Darron said, as he, Frankenstein, and the ghouls walked to the kitchen "she's been in a very good mood lately."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Frankenstein nodded.

"Her happiness, reminds me of when my Aunt Lea was taking those pills to help her fright off some cold," Ruby said.

"Uhhhhh," (Translation: "Well, we all know who's causing her to act this way,") Adora said.

"Yep," Pearl replied "Steven."

Steven was Luna's new boyfriend, whom she had been dating for three months now.

The next day, at the ghoul's school: Monster Middle.

It was the beginning of Luna's sixth period, but class hadn't begin yet cause the teacher wasn't in the room.

So the students were all in groups in different parts of the classroom.

"Hey guys," said one of the students in the room, Zephin, to his group "big news! Michel Vaxson is gonna come to a party at my place!"

Responses of "No ways!" came from Zephin's group.

Michel Vaxson was a famous rock star in the monster world.

"Now that's how you thank someone for bringing back their career!" Ruby's younger brother and one of Zephin's friends, Narcissus cried.

"Hey amigo," Another one of Zephin's friends, Ariano said "we're invited to the party right?"

"Yeah," Zephin nodded "you guys are all invited!"

Then two of the students came over to Zephin's group.

"Where you guys talking about Michel Vaxson?" one of the students, Holly Hyde (whom was the cousin of Holt Hyde) asked.

"Yeah we were," Kreetin said, nodded.

"I love him!" cried the other student, Kemetri.

"Oh my goth!" another ghoul called Hoodette joined in "He is sooooooooo cute!"

In another section of the classroom, Luna and her ghoulfriends were in their own conversation.

As they were all talking to each other, a guy walked into the classroom and toward the ghoul's group.

As he approached the group everyone saw him except for Luna, since her back was toward him.

The guy put one of his fingers toward his mouth, to signal that he wanted the other ghouls to keep quiet about him.

Grabbing Luna, the guy cried:

"Guess who!"

Luna turned and looked at him.

"Steven!" Luna cried, happily, hugging him.

"Hey!" Steven cried, returning her hug.

"Hey Steve," Clawdette waved.

"Hello ladies," Steven said, waving back to them.

"Alright class," the teacher finally came into the classroom "sit down in your seats and stop talking!"

Getting to his desk, the teacher looked toward Luna and Steven who were the only students still standing.

"Luna," the teacher started to say, but taking a look at Steven he then said:

"Hey! You aren't in my class!"

"I'm not sir," Steven explained "I don't even go to this school, I'm home- schooled."

"Yuck!" the teacher cried "Home- schoolers, you're nothing but socially deprived, weirdos."

"You must have a lot of authority to say that about others," one of Zephin's friends, God'zillen said.

"Do you wanna get kicked out of this class, God'zillen?" the teacher asked.

"It's my dream!" God'zillen cried, sarcastically.

Ignoring his comment, the teacher turned to Steven:

"Young man, if you don't go to this school then why are you even here?"

"Oh, I was wanted to say goodbye to Luna, before I leave to go to the normie world."

"Why are you gonna go to the normie world?" the teacher asked.

"Oh, my dad lives there cause of his job." Steven explained.

"His parents are divorced," Luna said "but they have a healthy friendship."

"Really?" the teacher asked.

"Yep," Steven nodded.

"Well make your goodbyes quick," the teacher said "I have to teach a class."

"Don't worry it will be quick," Steven said, before turning back to Luna.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said reaching into his pocket, taking out a small box, opening it and taking out a charm bracelet.

"Oh my goth, it's beautiful!" Luna cried.

"Yeah," Steven said, handing it to Luna "it's unique, like you."

"Aww, thx you!" Luna cried.

Steven then gave Luna a quick kiss, after which he left the classroom to get ready to go to the normie world.

End of Ch 1

Notes: So the term "normie is used by the monsters to describe humans.

And yes my Monster High characters aren't in high school they're in middle school.

End of notes.

Next ch will have my Victorious ocs in it and will be written by me.

Until then plz: read, review, and tell us wat u think!


	2. Life in LA

Hello readers!

It's Minditess again!

I just wanted to give some thx to these people:

DaughterOfHades96: Thx for reviewing and adding the story to your favs!

A Song II You: Thx for adding to your favs!

IEatIdots: Thx for reviewing and adding to you favs!

fantasybrain: Thx for reviewing!

And of course the biggest thx goes to Kemetri Draken Jackkson for helping me write! :)

The next ch will be written by him.

So this ch introduces my Victorious ocs.

I will give you a little info about them at the end of the ch, but for now u need to know are these things about them:

Leah is the daughter of Tori and Andre, Bekka is the daughter of Beck and Jade, Lobo is the daughter of Cat, and Stuart is the son of Robbie.

Now plz enjoy this ch!

Ch 2: Life in L.A.

It was a beautiful day in L.A.

The sun was out and it shined down on the students of Hollywood Arts as they ate lunch at their tables at the asphalt café.

"You know what I wanna do?" Lobo Valentine asked her three best friends, Leah, Bekka, and Stuart.

Lobo was very beautiful yet strange looking girl.

She looked kind of like her mother, Cat, with peach colored skin, and black eyes.

Lobo, however, looked more like her dad, whom she had never met since he abandoned her mother when she got pregnant with her.

If there was one trait that Lobo shared with her mother was having wacky hair.

Lobo's natural hair color was jet black- like Bekka's- but she had dyed it a very dark purple, which was so dark it looked like it was blue; Lobo had dyed her hair this color for two reasons: one, purple was her favorite color. Two: she loved violets.

Lobo looked over at her friends, waiting for them to respond to her comment, but they were too engaged in listening to the new Michael Vaxson song.

"Guys!" Lobo cried "Peeps! Amigos! People!"

Lobo banged her fists against the table, but her friends still didn't notice her.

Lobo then got up and went to the right side of the table where all her friends were squished on one bench leaning into Leah's headphones listening to the Michael Vaxson song.

"Hey," Lobo whispered "there's free pie!"

"PIE!" Bekka Oliver cried, jumping up and accidently punching her in the face.

Bekka gasped, as Lobo looked up at her, covering her face.

"Omg!" Bekka cried, instantly giving her friend a hug "I'm so sorry Lobo!"

Like Lobo, Bekka was also a lovely looking girl, who had a slightly tanned skin tone, jet black hair and light blue eyes over which she wore glasses that were flame themed.

Like Lobo, Bekka looked mostly like her father.

"Omg! Lobo are you ok?" Leah dropped her headphones and ran up and hugged her.

"I'm ok," Lobo said as she removed her hands from her face, revealing a bloody nose.

"Omg!" Bekka cried, once again "I'll go get her a tissue!"

"No, I'll go get it!" Leah cried, letting go of Lobo and running to the building.

"I'm so sorry!" Bekka kept saying as she helped Lobo sit down.

"It's ok," Lobo smiled, blood still rolling down her face from her nose "it was just an accident."

"Wow! That was an awesome song!" Stuart said, setting down Leah's headphones and looking at Bekka and Lobo.

"Hey Lobo," Stuart said pointing at Lobo's face "your nose is bleeding."

Stuart, the only guy in the group, was actually pretty handsome.

Like Lobo, he had peach colored skin, and dark colored eyes.

Unlike his father, Robbie, his brown hair was long- reaching to his shoulders- and straight.

Stuart looked more like his mother than his father, but - kind of like Lobo- he had never met his mother.

She didn't abandon him and his father, she just died a week after he was born.

"No!" Bekka said, sarcastically "I thought that she was having a spasm!"

"You were having a spasm too?" Stuart asked.

"No, Stuart," Lobo said "she was just kidding I'm fine."

"But then why are you bleeding?" Stuart wondered.

"Oh," Lobo said, the blood in her nose getting into her mouth "Bekka punched me."

Stuart was about to say something when Lobo continued:

"But it was an accident."

Then all of a sudden a voice said:

"Hey, Lobo, that bloody nose looks really bad."

Bekka, Lobo and Stuart looked to where the voice came from and saw Steven, who was not only Luna's boyfriend but Leah's as well.

Steven looked like he did in the monster world, with his short brown hair, and brown eyes.

The only difference was, he was wearing a lot of normie makeup to cover up his mint green skin.

So because of this normie makeup, Steven looked like he was a regular normie.

"Hey, Steve!" Bekka waved.

"Hello ladies," Steven waved, and then looking to Stuart said:

"Hey Stuart,"

"Hey," Stuart replied, along with Bekka and Lobo.

"Ok!" Leah cried, running toward the table with paper towel in her hands.

"Here you go, Lobo," she said handing it to her "I'm sorry that took so long."

Like her friends, Leah looked pulchritudinous.

Her skin tone was a slightly darken peach, her hair was long, curly, and brown.

Leah's eyes were the same color as her hair, brown.

"It's ok, Leah Las Vegas," Lobo chuckled as she wiped her face, calling Leah the nickname Bekka give her

"Ha, ha, ha" Leah gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Hey Leah, look over there," Bekka said, pointing toward Steven "I gots you a birthday present."

Leah looked to where Bekka was pointing and gasped.

"Steven!" she cried, getting up and going to him.

"Hey!" Steven replied, returning the hug, Leah gave him.

As soon as they finished hugging, Leah sat down next to him.

As soon as she did a "click!" sound went off.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"Oh," Bekka said looking down and texting on her phone, "I just took picture of you guys!"

"And what you gonna do with it?" Steven asked.

"Post it on my slap page," Bekka replied, still texting.

"Bekka, can you please not post that pic," Steven said, hoping that she would just keep the picture on her phone and not post it to the internet.

"Why?" Bekka asked "I'm posting it now!"

"Please don't" Steven said, not wanting Luna to find the picture.

"Too late!" Bekka gave a big smile, and looked up from her phone.

"Bekka, please take it off," Steven pleaded.

"Why?" Bekka asked.

Leah then said : "Why don't you wanna be on the Slap?"

"Cause…" Steven searched his mind for an excuse "I'm having a bad hair day."

"Oh here let me fix it," Leah began to ruffle his hair, messing it up.

Then all of a sudden Stuart started talking about how he loved the new Michael Vaxson song.

Soon the whole group started talking about how much they also loved Michael Vaxson.

Steven joined in on their conversation, thinking to himself:

"_Why would Luna go on the Slap? She would never! I'm safe."_

End of Ch 2

Hahahahahah Will Luna see the pix of Leah and Steven? Well, you're gonna find out in the next ch! :)

And so u see Michael Vaxson is not only popular in the monster world but in the normie world as well.

Ok I'll just give u some quick info about my Victorious ocs:

Leah Harris: she is like the leader of her group of friends, and out of all her friends is close with Bekka (hahahahahahahah you never thought that Tori and Jade's kids could be friends right?) She's nice, good hearted person and protective of her friends.

Bekka Oliver: I like to think of her as the group's energy. She's very energetic, happy, and nice but can be really evil at times :) She is very over protective of her friends.

Lobo Valentine: She is like the baby of group very innocent and sweet. All her friends are very protective of her.

Stuart Shapiro: He's a daydreamer often lost in his thoughts, and often gets bullied cause his three best friends are girls. He is nice like his other friends, and is shy which causes to be easy taken advantage of.

Well, there are my Victorious ocs!

I also have another oc: Tiara Bishop, who is not only Leah's cousin but Trina's daughter.

You'll see her later.

Now plz: read, review, and tell us wat u think!


	3. Suprise! Party Out!

Okay Monster High fans, this is Kemetrir Draken Jackkson, Minditess want me to do this chapter we're like taking turns with the chapters of the story this is chapter three Surprise Party Out!

On and you might already know but i'm Kemetri Draken Jackkson my old pen name use to be just Jackkson but i wanted it to be more unique and still have the name Jackkson i write lots of stories on my favorites cartoons and movies, you can find to of my best stories people like.

This is what it's called: Nani x Stitch:Booje-boo and Zephin Z. Dark Angel In Monster High, the second story about monster high even have my monster high character bios you can look there. enjoy the chapter.

There's even a link to Zeph's dad but don't worry when you see him i'll change his clothing apperance in my stories.

Chapter Three: Surprise Party Out!

It was lunch time at Monster Middle. All the students were in the creepateria, sitting at their own tables, in their own groups. One of these groups was Zephin and his friends, Zeph, flew over to the table his gang was sitting and landed/sat in an empty seat next to one of his closes best friends Kemetri Draken as Zeph began to tell his friends about who he was hanging out with.

"Guys and ghouls, guess what!" Zeph said begining to eat his food. Holly Hyde responded and the rest of his group responded, "What?"

Zeph continued, "Well you see when i was on my way to the music store to get some music to help Holly and Kemetri in music class, I ran into Michael Vaxon. We shook hands, high fived and started talking about how greatful he was for me and my dad resurrecting his career and said i can have a party at my place and he'll be there"

Zeph said while patting Kemetri on the back, Kemetri quickly responded and said.

"Zeph wait he's coming over to your house for the party or his place?" Kemetri asked to make sure. Zeph told Kemetri he'll be at his and his dad's house. Kemetri quickly got exited as he said 'yes' to finally meet another persion that is famous. Hoodette looked at Zeph suspiciously as she wondered why his dad lets him do what ever he wants.

"Zephin how come your dad, Orenos, let you do what ever you want whenever you want?" Hoodette asked sounding a little jealous at the fact.

"Because my dad is the best dad ever he lets me have fun and enjoy life. You know guys it would be better if parents let their kids do what ever they want"

Zeph said with a smile. Holly responded and said, "True that" Holly was also sitting by Kemetri and saw that he had his pet Screature and was giving him some of his food. Holly sighed while putting her hand on Kemetri's shoulder and said.

"Hey.. Uh... Kemetri I thought you weren't supposed to bring your pets to school?" Holly said hoping Kemetri won't get in trouble, Kemetri told Screature to get back in his messager bag so he won't get in trouble and they all continued talking about Michael Vaxson. But what none of them didn't know is that, Ruby, was under they're table eavesdropping on him and his friends.

Kreetin started first, "So guys what time is the party and can bring Seadra along with me?" Kreetin said putting his arm around Seadra's waist and pulling her close to him, Seadra blushed at this.

"The party will start at Michael Vaxson place at 10:00 PM be there" Zeph said walking back to class.

"Okay i will not miss this party I hope that there will be a free style match" God'zillen said as he jumped really high in the air and landed behind Zeph. Hoodette, Kemetri, and Holly got up. Holly took Kemetri's arm and lead him back to music class, Hoodette followed close behind. The rest of the group went off to class. When Ruby was sure everyone was gone she ran out the creepateria and into the hall way she stopped when she got to the place her friends where.

"Guess what ghouls, we're going to a party tonight to prove that Steven is cheating on Luna..." Luna quickly answerd after Ruby was done.

"Steven is not cheating on me!" Luna said a little frustrated as she was still having doubt that Steven was cheating on

"You know De nile's just not a river in Egypt" Ruby said getting tired of Luna's Denile. Adora then let out a moan to get everyone's attention.

Translate:"_Guys come over here i found something big!"_

They all gathered around Adora so they could see a picture of Luna's boyfriend Steven with another girl named Leah. Adora let out a longer groan and moan as she pointed to the girl at the screen on her labtop.

Translate Adora's words:"_Here you see a picture of Steven A.K.A. Luna boyfriend with this girl... Leah"_

after Ruby saw the picture of Steven with Leah she made up her mind and wanted every body to come to L.A. with her to expose Steven, although Luna was still in full denile.

"Guys wait what if that's just his friend Steven would never cheat on me" Luna said as she thought she was right about Steven.

"Ghoul friend look we need to know for sure if that's true or not that's why we're going to L.A. so are your in or out?" Clawdette asked with concern. Luna was silent for a long while before she answerd.

"Okay fine i'll go but only to prove that Steven is not cheating on me!" Luna said as she followed the rest of the group.


	4. The Normies Find Out About the Party

Aloha readers, it's Minditess!

Just wanted to thx u guys for having this story reach 165 hits!

Thx guys u rock!

Ok, now this ch will be about how my Victorious ocs find out about Michael Vaxson's party.

Now plz enjoy!

Ch 4: The Normies Find out About the Party

It was break time at Hollywood Arts.

Leah, Lobo, and Stuart stood by the lockers talking when they heard Bekka screaming:

"OMG! OMG! OMG!"

The gang turned to find Bekka running up to them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Leah cried, when Bekka approached them, placing her hand on her shoulder "Clam down! Just breathe!"

Obeying, Bekka took a deep breath.

"Now," Leah said as soon after she did "what did you want to tell us?"

"Ok, ok" Bekka said "Ok."

She clapped her hands and looked up, trying to remember what she wanted to tell her friends about.

"Oh yeah!" Bekka jumped up, remembering what she was gonna say "There's gonna be a party at Michael Vaxson's house!"

"And?" Lobo asked.

"And we can go to it!" Bekka was jumping up and down.

"No offense Bekka," Stuart said "but shouldn't you know that celebrities don't just let anyone come to their parties."

He was making a reference to the fact that Bekka's father was a famous actor and that when he had parties he made sure to keep the crazy fans away.

"Well yeah," Bekka said "but…"

Bekka paused and reached into her pocket.

Taking out her phone she continued:

"According to this news article, the party Michael's having is for everyone."

Bekka held up her phone.

On the screen, it showed a news article that said:

"Party at Michael Vaxson's house is open to the public"

Leah, Lobo, and Stuart read the article.

It didn't talk about much other than that the party was gonna begin at ten o'clock at Michael's place.

At the bottom of the article it said:

"You can find Michael's house at this address: 9332 Hollywood Boulevard"

"So?" Bekka asked as soon as her friends looked up from reading "I say we should go!"

"Well," Leah said "how do you know if it's true?"

Leah's parents were famous figures in the music business; her mother was a singer, and her father was a songwriter and from an early age they taught Leah that not everything in Hollywood was true.

"I know it's true," Bekka explained "cause every weekend when we go to the beach we always pass Michael's house on that address."

"Ok so it's true," Lobo said "but I don't think my mommy's gonna let me go."

"Same here," Stuart nodded "I don't think my dad and Aunt May will let me go."

"Yeah," Leah agreed.

"True that," Bekka also nodded "my parents would never let me out of the house at ten o'clock."

"Hey Leah! Hey Leah's friends!"

The gang turned to find Leah's cousin, Tiara Bishop walking up to them.

Like the gang, Tiara had peach colored skin, brown hair, and brown eyes.

She was pretty- but not as pretty as her younger cousin- and looked like Trina.

"Hey Tiara," the gang said as she approached them.

"What's up?" Tiara asked, after she and Leah hugged.

"Well we're just talking about how we can't go to Michael Vaxson's party," Lobo explained to her.

"Omg! You guys heard about the party?" Tiara asked.

"Yeah," Stuart said "we heard about it thanks to Paul Revere over there."

He pointed to Bekka, who smiled and said:

"Paul Revere? I'm _Paula Revere_!"

Bekka then took off her bag, placed it between her legs, and started prancing around her friends saying:

"The British are coming! The British are coming!"

The gang laughed at her.

"Ok, ok," Leah said, in between her laughter, "stop it! You're killing me!"

Bekka then stopped.

"You know," she smiled "what I was saying wasn't historically correct, cause he actually said: "The Redcoats are coming! The Redcoats are coming!"

The gang stopped laughing and looked at Bekka.

"Just saying," she shrugged.

"Anyways," Tiara soon said "just do what I'm gonna do, sneak out."

"_Sneak Out_?" Lobo asked.

"Yeah," Tiara nodded "you see, my parents are gonna go to like this award thing and since they leave me home alone when they go out, I decided on sneaking out."

"Hey!" Bekka cried "My mom and dad are gonna go to that award thingy too!"

"My mommy's gonna go to that too!" Lobo said

"So is my dad and Aunt May!" Stuart said.

"Oh yeah," Leah said, remembering that her parents told her about this award ceremony that they and her friends parents would be going to.

"So," Tiara said "since our parents are all going to this award thingy, sneaking out won't be so hard."

"I don't know," Leah said, scratching her head "I mean we could get in trouble."

"Yeah," Lobo and Stuart agreed, nodding.

"Come on," Bekka insisted "our parents will be gone for like two hours. We can sneak out for like one hour and then come back before they do. Simple."

"Yeah," Tiara agreed "it's that simple."

"Well," Lobo said "I do like Michael Vaxson, and I do like parties."

"I guess sneaking out once in my life would't hurt," Stuart said.

"You guys do have a point," Leah agreed.

"Alright," she continued "I'll go!"

"Awesome!" Tiara cried, high- fiving Leah and her friends "This is gonna be epic!"

"But how do we get there?" Lobo asked.

"I can ask Steven to come with and drive us," Leah offered "he has a license."

"Ok then," Bekka smiled "met at my apartment as soon as your parents are gone."

"Sounds like a plan," Stuart smiled as well.

"Epic!" Leah cried.

Then all of a sudden the bell rung, signaling the end of break.

"Remember," Bekka said before Lobo, Stuart, and Tiara went to their next class "met at my house at nine."

"Kay kay," Lobo replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Stuart said.

"See ya there," Tiara said.

Bekka and Leah then linked elbows and skipped to their next class.

End of ch 4

Well there's ch 4!

Plz: Read, Review, and tell us wat u think!


	5. Monster Party Crashers

Okay monster high fans you may have heard of me Kemetri Draken Jackson, i make lot of fanfics about animated movies and cartoons so i'm really busy on my fanfic. Me and Minditess have great fanfics so you should read both of ours. Well enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Five:Monster Party Crashers

Zeph and his friends soon arrived at Michael Vaxson's house, wearing there normie makeup. Ariano didn't need much normie make up he just needed some to cover up the spikes on his arms, legs and back. God'zillen needed a lot of it, his face was now a normie skin tone, he also had glasses on to hide his reptile like eyes his tail was also tied to his torso, Kreetin had a taned skin tone, he was wearing contact lens to hide his monster like eyes. Holloy Hyde had on a normal skin tone of a normie with a hood on her head since the wigs would burn, Hoodette didn't have any normie make up on Zeph used magic on her to hide her monster form.

All of Zeph's friends were amazed by Michael Vaxson's house, none of them except Zeph have never seen a house this big and is amazed at how nice it is.

"Wow guys look at this place it's huge!" Kemetri said with amazment, Narcissus walked on the other side of Kemetri and put his arm around him then said, "Ya, these are the kind of houses rich and famous people would live" Narcissus said looking around the room. Narcissus thought of something and just remembered he wanted to introduce Kemetri to his great cousin, "Hey Kemetri, come over here!" Narcissus called, as Kemetri did what he said.

Narcissus brought Kemetri over to a boy with:tan skin with dirty blond hair and an athletic build, and gold eyes. The kid smiled and waved at Kemetri.

"You must be Kemetri, i'm Drake Hyde, Narcissus great cousin" Drake said reaching his hand out to Kemetri for them two to shake hands, Kemetri shook Drake's hand and introduced himself as 'Kemetri'. Kemetri then looked behind Narcissus and saw Teddy and Icy in another room of the party and said.

"Hey Zeph isn't that your brother and his girlfriend Icy over there in the other room" Kemetri said pointing at the room. Zephin then looked back quickly and saw that hs brother was really here. Zephine told the rest of his gang to go on and explore the house while he go run after his brother and catch him. They all listened to Zeph as the began to explore the house. Narcissus took Kemetri along with him as the three of them looked for the dance floor or game room. God'zillen and Ariano on the other hand wanted to see if there where gonna be a freestyling match. Hoodette and Holly Hyde stayed with each other in the room and began to talk.

"Okay Hoodette now remember you can not take of your normie disquise remember that Okay" Holly said making sure she'd remember, "Okay got it" Hoodette said understanding and remembering the plan.

Holly placed her hand on Hoodett's shoulder then said, "Okay Hoodette do you see any of or enemies around here?" Hoodette said lookin around the room. Hoodette also looked around the room and saw something strange, "No Holly but for some reason i do see a giant panda bear with a tennis racket?" Hoodette said in a confused tone. holly statted that this was holly wood and they would see a lot of weird things and just got on with the party. Meanwhile, Kemetri was with Narcissus and Drake getting some punch and enjoying the party then Drake asked Kemetri if he wanted to find the game room, Kemetri agreed, and went to go find the game room. Soon other people started coming to the party and it was really to many people in the party as well

Meanwhile, Ruby and her friends came to the party with there normie make up on they all looked like normies, they've also snuck out when they wasn't allowed to go too the party. Ruby's great cousin Zori was also with Ruby and her friends. She had:Zorianna had sky blue skin with bright red hair that looked like fire, and the same shade golden eyes as her brother Drake her monster apperance was hidden under her normie make up.

"Okay ghouls we know the plane do we? We all need to split up and find Luna's boyfriend who might or could be cheating on her" Zori said as she noticed the expresion on Luna's face. Luna then sighed in annoyance from the fact that she was still in denile about Steven cheating on her. "All righty lets go" Ruby said as they began to look around for Steven. later Lobo, Leah, Stuart, Bekka, Tiara and Steven came. They looked around the room and saw that it was amazing and fun.

"Wow what a rager! This party is cool!" Stuart said in amazment as he looked around the room and spotted the dance floor. Leah jumped up and down exitedly as she was very excited about this and said, "Wow cool i'm actually in Michael Vaxson's house, this is so cool!" Leah said with excitment as she looked around her surrondings with amazment, "Guys we're gonna be right back we're gonna look for a place that me and Steven can have our hundread day kiss" Leah said as she and Steven happily then ran off to do so. Lobo then saw the DJ in the dance room and just streaked for some reason, Bekka then grabed Lobo's arm as a sign to come with her to with her find a jaccuzi. Back to Kemetri. Kemetri was in the game room with Narcissus and Drake looking at some games he saw and liked but he wanted to just do something else right now, He went over to Narcissus and tapped him on the shoulder and said.

"Hey Narcissus can you tell your cousin Drake i'm gonna go some where to look for a pool or something" Kemetri said in a low tone which was not a surprise cause sometimes he speaks in a tone, "Sure man i'll tell him go have some fun" Narcissus said while turning around and continueing to play the ping pong tabel. Kemetri then walked out the game room and out in the hall Kemetri looked around in some rooms that was open, the other rooms that was closed he didn't bother to look inside them because for some reason he was to affraid to look inside. When he went ferther down the hall way and saw the dining room he saw the patio wiyh a pool and a hot tub outside in the patio so he turned around and jumped and a tad bit of fear in surprise at the seeing the four little children he did not expect One of the kids had:long straight brown hair, brown skin with fur, and white eyes,which was Crescent. the other had,long black hair, green skin, and yellow and green eyes, she was Francine. One of the other kids that was named Emmy that Kemetri already knew, she had:emrald green eyes, green snake hair pointing downward, and cleo's skin tone she was wearing a big green hat with a pink rose on it, her eyes were reptile like which creeped Kemerti out a little. the last one was Owen, he had short black hair, pinkish colored skin, and purple eyes. Kemetri saw that Owen's skin was hidden under normie make up which didn't look very good or neat, Kemetri then waled away and they Started to fallow him.

Kemetri looked back again and saw they were still following him Kemetri soon got annoyed and said, "Um... Okay why are you following me?" Kemetri asked in an annoyed yet kind tone. Emmy was the one to respond, "We're lost we need to find the hot tub" Emmy said in a soft tone. Kemetri looked and continued, "Well i don't know where it is okay" Kemetri said as he he quickly walked away fast, they continued to follow Kemetri, Kemetri the started running and they'd started running fast as he was. Kemetri didn't watch where he was going and ran into somebody, Kemetri looked up and saw that he ran into what looks like a female version Deuce Gorgan, the female Duece Gorgon looked down at Kemetri with a confused look on her face and Nafara was standing on the other side of the female Duece, the female Deuce was the one to talk first, "Hey kid your alright?" She said kneeling down to Kemetri's level, "I'm Euryale but you can just call me Ally" Ally replied helping Kemetri up, Nafara just scufed and went on to the hot tub. Kemetri followed to go to the hot tub, nobody noticed that Francine wondered off.

Kemetri then saw two people which was Bekka and Lobo. Kemetri was stopped by Bekka as she asked him something, "Hey kid do you know where i can find the jacuzzie, i love them" Bekka said to Kemetri. Kemetri just staired at her for a good six seconds and responded, "It's over there?" Kemetri said in a confused tone as he pointed the way to the feith-teen year girl as he himself continued to walk to the jacuzzie, Lobo for no apparent reason started following them just for the sake of it.

Mean while, with the monster middle gang. They were still looking for Luna's boyfriend. Pearl and Clawdette was near the food tabel looking for Steven, Pearl was looking while Clawdette was just stuffing her face with meat. Luna called Pearl and Pearl responded to the call, "Hallow!" Pearl sain answering the phone, "Did you guys find Steven?" Luna questioned as she was looking in another room in Michael Vaxson's house.

"No not yet but... I see Clawdette looking in a meat pile" Pearl said plainly, "Did you find Steven in the meat pile!" Pearl questioned Clawdette as she sassed her. Clawdette responded, "Don't sass me" was all Clawdette said as she continued to eat the meat.

Mean while, with Bekka, Nefea Kemetri he was in the hot tub with a swimsuit, that was very similar to Jackson's except his had short sleave, and was dark blue, black and gold. Kemetri was completely quiet in the hot tub except when Ally questioned him about some thing, "Do you see the little children in the jacuzzie with us?" Ally asked. Kemetri looked over at the three chidren who was Emmy, Owen and Crescent. Kemetri just turned his head to the same angle it was before and responded to the question, "Um... Y-yes" Kemetri said in a low tone. Kemetri also saw that Francine was watching them from a tree branch but Kemetri didn't bother to get her down because he thought if she got her self up there she'd know how to get herself down.

Well hoped you all really liked this chapter i worked really hard on it so i hope you all liked this chapter especialy you Minditess. Read & Reveiw.


	6. The Truth is Dicovered

Alright!

It's Minditess here, here to bring u ch 6 of "i Party With Monster High!"

Oh and in the last ch Jackkson forgot to mention that Zori and Drake are fantasybrian's.

And also in this ch, we will be introducing a new character: Alexis "Achyls" Underworld! (Achyls is her nickname)

She is the character of the epically awesome, iEatIdiots!

Now plz enjoy!

Ch 6: The Truth is Discovered

"So," Bekka said to her jacuzzi mates "how about we all introduce ourselves here? I'll go first, I'm Bekka."

Bekka then pointed toward Lobo.

"I'm Lobo!" Lobo said, smiling, and happily pointing a finger toward herself.

"Lobo?" Nefera asked "Is that like a nickname?"

"Nopes!" Lobo happily giggled "That's my real name! My mommy gave it to me!"

"Well that's a very stu…" Nefera was saying before Ally elbowed her.

"Play nice," she whispered.

Nefera rolled her eyes.

"Ok," Bekka said, then pointing to Kemetri.

"Kemetri," he said, saying his name.

Bekka then pointed three of her fingers to Emmy, Crescent, and Owen.

"Emmy,"

"Crescent,"

"Owen,"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Emmy cried pointing up toward the tree that was above them "And that's Francine!"

Seeing everyone look up to get a glance at her, Francine waved.

"Why is she up there?" Ally asked.

"She's water- phobic," Emmy explained.

"Yeah, yeah" Crescent and Owen nodded.

Then of a sudden, Kemetri remembered something:

Before tonight, he had seen these children!

Well of course, Kemetri had seen Emmy plenty a time, since she was Ruby and Narcissus's little sister.

But Francine, Crescent, and Owen he remembered were the siblings of Luna, Clawdette, and Bella.

Ah! No wonder he had seen them somewhere before!

"Anyway," Bekka said, trying to keep the awkwardness of situation to a low "what are your guys names?"

She then pointed toward Nefera and Ally.

"Names Euryale, call me Ally" Ally reached out and shook Bekka's hand.

"And I'm Nefera de Nile," Nefra introduced herself "but called me 'your highness'".

"What?" everyone in the jacuzzi asked.

"Oh- uh- don't worry about that," Ally explained "she just has a problem with respecting others."

"Well at least I don't have a…" Nefra paused to make air quotes "'hair condition' that's so bad I have to wear a hat even when I'm in a jacuzzi!"

"Hey!" Ally cried "Do not speak of my hair condition!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere the sound of hissing started up.

"What's that?" Lobo asked, immediately getting scared.

"Nothing, nothing," Ally replied getting nervous as well "oh look a flock of seagulls!"

Ally pointed toward the sky, and all the others- except Nefra- turned.

While the others were distracted, Ally quickly lifted up the hat she was wearing revealing that her so called "hair condition" was that she had snakes for hair!

"Guys just chill lax," she whispered "Nefera didn't mean what she said."

"Newsflash genius," Nefra whispered back "I did."

"Ah!" Lobo cried as she and the others continued looking up, watching an actual flock of seagulls "Those seagulls are sooooooooooooo cute!"

"And delicious!" Crescent licked her lips.

Lobo gasped.

"Cannibal!" she screamed, pointing at her.

It was at this point that Ally had put down her hat while the others turned their gazes back from the sky toward each other.

"A cannibal is someone who eats their own kind," Bekka explained "she's not a cannibal just because she likes to eat birds!"

"Yeah she is!" Lobo cried.

"Oh boy," Nefera whispered, as she splashed some water on her face.

Meanwhile with Narcissus and Drake…

It was after a while that Narcissus and Drake began to get bored playing the ping-pong table.

As they explored the game room for other things to do, Drake's eyes spotted a flat screen T.V. in the middle of the room.

Just a few feet from the flat screen was surf board, but it obviously wasn't a real surf board cause it was attached to the floor by a board spring.

"Dude, look!" Drake cried pointing toward the board "It's one of those surfing game thingys that you find in restaurants and arcades!"

Narcissus came over to Drake and looked to where he was pointing.

"No way!" he cried "I love these things!"

The two boys then looked at each other.

"Race ya! Narcissus cried as they ran over to the surf board.

"Beat ya!" Drake cried, jumping onto the board.

"This time," Narcissus mumbled.

"So…" Drake looked down at surf board, and then back at the T.V.

"Let's figure out how to turn it on," Narcissus said, as he walked toward the little table that was near the T.V., hoping that there would be some T.V. remotes in there.

"Are you sure we can touch the T.V.?" Drake asked.

"Well no one said we couldn't!" Narcissus replied as he keep taking out the T.V. remotes in the drawer and pointing them toward the T.V. to see if it would turn on.

Meanwhile with Luna's friends and classmates…

Bella, Clawdette, Pearl, Ruby, Adora, and Zori were all taking a break from searching for Steven and were just hanging out and dancing.

As soon as a certain song came on, Adora jumped up.

She typed in a message on her phone and it came out through the headband that she was wearing on her head.

"Oh yeah! This is my jam!"

What Adora was wearing was a translator that the normies wore to talk when they had severe throat conditions.

The ghouls were able to snatch it from a store on their way to the party, so the normies wouldn't suspect that Adora was a zombie.

"Agreed!" Ruby cried "This song rocks!"

"I'm with ya!" Zori agreed.

"Aye!" Bella, Clawdette, and Pearl cried in unison.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Zori then yelled.

She turned around and there was that giant panda bear that Hoodette had saw earlier.

The panda- still holding that tennis racket- was chucking.

"Excuse me," Zori said to him "but why did you just hit me in the butt with a tennis racket?"

The panda didn't respond.

He walked over to Ruby, hit her as well, and then ran off.

"HEY!" Ruby screamed, running after him.

"Someone go get her," Clawdette said.

"I'll do it," Zori said running after them.

"So," Clawdette's twin brother, Klaus, was saying to the D.J. "do you have like any Justin Bitter songs?"

The D.J. gave Klaus an odd look.

"Justin Bitter?" he asked "He's so like ten centuries ago!"

"Well," Klaus started to say but then sneezed dropping the drink that he was holding onto the D.J.'s laptop, shorting it out.

The music died rapidly and so did the dancing of the crowd.

Once they recovered from the shock of the music stopping, the crowd began to get restless.

"Hey!" Kreetin shouted "What's gives!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," the D.J. said as he wiped off his laptop "we're expecting some technical difficulties here! Very sorry!"

"Until he's got it all worked out," Klaus said "please settle down!"

"Shut up, blondie!" Holly cried.

A chorus of 'yeahs!' echoed through the air.

"Hey!" Clawdette cried "That's my brother, so you might wanna cut him some slack!"

"Yeah!" Tiara cried agreeing as well "It was just an accident!

"But it's cause of him that we have no music!" Zephin growled.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the D.J. said "I just called my friends and they're gonna bring a spare computer. Until then who wants to throw down some raps, like freestyle!"

The crowd instantly began to get piped up.

"Finally!" God'zillen cried.

He had been waiting all night for a freestyle match, and was just about to go up there and take the mic when Klaus cried:

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I do it? I'm never done freestyle before!"

The D.J. then rolled his eyes and gave the mic to Klaus.

"What?" God'zillen cried "You're gonna let him start?"

"Hey," the D.J. shrugged "he might be good, who knows?"

"Oh please," Ariano said as he God'zillen and the rest of their friends began to laugh.

"Hey! Stop being mean!" Bella shouted.

"Stop being so stupid!" God'zillen fired back.

Bella gasped.

"Well," she said, trying not to cry.

"HEY!" Clawdette went up and pushed God'zillen "APOLOGIZE NOW!"

"OR WHAT!" God'zillen yelled back.

"I'LL GIVE YOU TEN GOOD REASONS," Clawdette gathered the fingers of both her hands into fists counting as she did "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN!"

"HEY! HEY!" the D.J. screamed "No need for fighting here, and if you wanna fight take it outside, ok?"

He then turned to Klaus.

"Stage is all yours."

"Thank you," Klaus said.

The D.J. then pressed a button near his soaked laptop and some background music began to play.

"Ok," Klaus started "so… Put your hands up! Put your hands up! We're all at Michael Vaxson's house so put your hands up!"

"Who's the blondie up there?" a voice asked Zephin.

"Oh just some…" Zephin was saying but paused when he turned and saw the person that he was addressing.

"Michael!" Zephin cried.

"Hey man!" Michael said as he and Zephin high-fived "How's it going?"

Zephin was about to respond when he saw a girl with white hair and pale, red eyes who was wearing jeans and a hoodie, and had earbuds in her ears and was obviously rocking out to whatever she was listening to.

"Who's that?" Zephin asked Michael.

"Oh, her?" Michael pointed toward the girl "That's Alexis Underworld, but you can call her Al. She's not only my assistant, but one of my best ghouls!"

Michael then elbowed Al.

"Wha-what?" she asked, pulling her earbuds out of her ears and snapping back to reality.

"Al," Michael said "this is my friend, Zephin. Zephin, met Al."

"Hey," Al nodded toward Zephin "sup, I'm Al."

As soon as Al introduced herself she then placed her earbuds back into her ears and continued jamming along to the song she was listening to.

"She's a little…" Michael paused "shy at first but she's awesome once you get to know her."

"Ok then," Zephin replied.

He then looked back toward the stage.

Klaus kept trying to say a rap that he made up himself, but couldn't be heard over the 'boos' of the crowd.

"Here," Kreetin whispered to Saedra "this better shut him up."

He then picked up a nearby plant and threw it at Klaus, knocking him down.

The crowd cheered as soon as Klaus went down.

"Ok," Klaus cried "who threw that plant at me?"

"My turn!" God'zillen was suddenly up next to Klaus and grabbed the mic out of his hand.

Meanwhile with Luna, Leah, and Steven….

Leah and Steven walked down one of the hallways of the house, hand in hand.

Steven had felt that by now he and Leah would have found a perfect spot to have their hundredth day kiss, but neitherless they were still looking for the right place, a place that would appeal not only to Steven but to Leah as well.

Meanwhile with Luna, she was also walking down one of the hallways, looking for Steven.

"_This is pointless," _she thought to herself "_I don't even think…"_

Luna didn't even get to finish her thought for accidently bumped into Leah.

"Omg!" Leah cried, letting go of Steven's hand to help Luna up "I'm soooooooooo sorry!"

"It's ok," Luna said as she helped her up.

Once Luna was up on her feet, she gasped.

There right in front on her was Steven, covered in normie makeup, and with him was the girl that she had seen in the picture with him!

"Are you ok?" Steven asked.

Luna slowly shook her head.

"Ok then," Steven replied.

"Shall we continue?" Leah asked.

"Yes we shall," Steven smiled, and linked elbows with Leah.

"Well, bye!" Leah happily called to Luna as she and Steven walked off, leaving her blown away.

As soon as they were out of slight, Luna began to quietly follow them.

A few minutes later…

"How about this closet, Leah?" Steven asked as he and Leah approached a closet.

"In there?" Leah asked "Why would I wanna have our hundredth kiss in there?"

"_Hundredth day kiss?" _Luna thought to herself as she watched them from a distance.

"Why not?" Steven asked "It's dark, and quiet."

"You do make a point," Leah nodded.

"So, you wanna do it here?"

"Ok sure!"

"Great!" Steven smiled.

"Um, so Leah," he then continued.

"Yeah?" Leah asked, reaching her right arm up to her shoulder and tossing back her hair.

"I have something I want to give you," Steven replied.

"Oh what?"

"Close your eyes."

"Kay, kay."

Luna watched as Steven, took out a small box from his pocket.

"_Hey,"_ Luna thought "_that's look exactly like the box of the charm bracelet that he gave me."_

"Ok, open," Steven said.

Leah opened her eyes, and gasped as Steven took out a charm bracelet from the box, and not just any charm bracelet the same charm bracelet that he had given Luna!

"_WHAT!" _Luna shouted in her mind.

"Ah, Steven," Leah said, as Steven helped her put the bracelet on "it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," Steven smiled "cause it's unique like you."

Luna could feel tears coming down her eyes.

"Thank you," Leah said, as she and Steven hugged.

"Hey, no problem," Steven said "anyways, I wanna go back to the dancefloor you coming with?"

"Sure," Leah replied "I just need a minute to myself."

"Ok then," Steven smiled "meet ya there."

As soon as Steven disappeared from sight, Leah began to do a happy dance, while Luna had texted her friends this:

"_You guys were right, Steven's a big, fat, cheater!"_

End of Ch 6!

Well that was ch 6, plz read, review, and tell us wat u think! ;)


	7. Revenge

This might be the last chapter of I Party With Monster High, this is Kemetri Draken Jackkson speaking again and i'm gonna try to make this chapter a litttle longer like Minditess does and i don't know if this is gonna be the last chapter or not but yeah you can just enjoy. And i also apologize if the free stlying isn't so good.

Chapter Seven:Revenge

Narcissus and Drake was still in the game room playing on the surf as Drake and was cheering Narcissus as well as other people who was there.

"Yeah, go Drake your almost there" Narcissus said as he cheered his cousin on, "Your almost there dude"

Narcissus cheered more as he got excited.

"Yes i'm gonna win this i'm the king baby..." Drake was saying before the TV turned black and said 'Malfunction'

Drake quickly got confused as the game broke down, then all of a sudden the board spring throw Drake out of the window.

"DRAKE!" Narcissus yelled as Drake flow out the window about to go inside the hot tub.

Nefera looked at Emmy and Kemetri as she just felt like messing with someone and started with them, "Ok what's wrong with you tw..." Nefera was about to say until Drake fell into the hot tub and splashed on everyone especially Francine how accidently fell into the hot tub from the water splashing on her. Francine then fell into the hot and when she fell in everyone in the hot tub got shocked as long as Francine stayed in the hot tub the electricweny on.

Kemetri then moved towards Francine and tried to push her out the tub but when all else felled everyone soon got out the hot tub except Francine and Kemetri.

"FRANCINE WHAT THE HECK DUDE GET OUT OF HERE MAN!" Kemetri yelled as he got out the hot tub. Then all of a sudden Lobo streaked as she saw Ally with out her hat on as the snake hissed.

"No, no this isn't my real hair it's just a custome, "Ally said as she coverd her hair with her hat, "See just a life like custome"

Ally said starting to get nervous. Just then Lobo screamed again as she saw Kemetri's skin get really scaley and actually black as his nails started to get sharper as well as his teeth and also grow a black tail, and his eyes stayed the same color but they were now reptile like.

"Oh my God, your a monsters" Lobo said as she tried to run, "Help mosters are out here!" Lobo screamed as she tried to run and call for help.

"No, no stop stupid stop your gonna get us in trouble!" Kemetri said as he started getting ba and the fire coming out of his mouth, but Lobo still would'nt stop running and screaming, "DUDE WOULD YOU STOP!" Kemetri yelled as fire started to come out his mouth as he was getting mader. But it didn't do nothing and Lobo continued to scream and run around scared, then all of a sudden Nefera throw a rock at her head to keep her quiet.

"Wow that was very annoying" Nefera said as she throw the rock she had in her hand some where else, "And you you little dragon screw up you could have just burned her or hit her with your tail, and you think your ready to be a monster what your gonna do if you get into a fight with real monsters throw shoes at them!"

Nefera said as she was also making fun of Kemetri, "Get off my back grandma!" Kemetri said as he tried to turn back into his normie form but could'nt cause he didn't cause he was very new to this whole monster thing.

"WHAT YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE..." Nefera was gonna say before Ally was holding her back and coverd her mouth.

"Hey don't worry she gets like this sometimes she be fine" Ally said as she was still holding Nefera back from hurting Kemetri.

"Wow you guys are monsters cool," Bekka said as she went to Ally and Kemetri, "Do you think you could tell me about your people?

Bekka ssked sitting down and ready listen, "Well okay then i guess i can tell you about my self?" Ally said as she sat down as well.

Mean While With God'zillen And The Others

The freestyle God'zillen was really good and everyone in the crowd was amazed and piped up a his amazing raping, especially Holly how was really amazed at his talent. Then Clawdette came to the stage as stared at God'zillen.

"I wanna go next so i can make him cry when he loses"

Clawdette said as she grabed the mic and was about to start.

"But hey Clawdette don't cry if the crowd hates you"

God'zillen said in a cocky tone. Clawdette ignored God'zillen's stupid comment as she was about to start and the music started playing.

**Clawdette Free style:**Hey God'zillen you are really cocky and your raping is pretty sloppy above that your really snobby cause you know Zillen little homie, you can't rap because you'll be doing it wrongy and killing the songy.

As soon as Clawdette was done with her freestyling, God'zillen went next. Clawdette was rather nervous cause of the fact God'zillen was not fazed from her free style now she didn't wanna lose or look stupid but she realized he was better than her at freestyling, so she didn't know if she was gonna win or lose. The music started playing and God'zillen was getting ready to go next.

**God'zillen's Free style:**Yo, hey Clawdette your free styling is a mess but when I take over the stage i'm gonna be the threat when i throw down my raps i'll be the most feirce rapper you've ever met when i hit the beats i'll bring the heat cause i can sing and you should go back on the streets.

The crowd was amazed by God'zillen's freestyle and a round of applause came from the crowd and God'zillen's friends was cheering and clapping for the fact that he was an excellent rapper and a good free styler. As for Clawdette she was some what embarrised that she lost to God'zillen. Clawdette looked up and saw God'zillen giving her a cocky look and then she dropped the mic and walked off the stage.

"Wow, man Clawdette somebody better call 911 cause you just got burned!" Hawtie said making fun of Clawdette.

Clawdette just growled at her and walked away as she went to the back of the room with bella and the rest of her friends. After the free style round was over Zeph and Michael continued they're conversation.

"So Michael which one of your songs are your favorite out of the rest?" Zeph asked to his fravorite music star. Michael thought for a while then said, "Well i like my song sdeed monster it's just..." Michael was gonna say intil he saw the panda bear in the room and quickly got surprised.

"Is that the panda... You let the panda in here?" Michael said sounding a little mad

"No of course not i didn't... You know the panda?" Zeph said sounding surprised as well, "How you know him?" Zeph asked as he stared at the huge panda bear with the tennis racket.

"That bear have been following me and annoying me everywhere i go. My house, my boat house, my vacation home and not to mention my trip to London!" Michael yelled still looking at the panda bear, "Hey who gave the panda bear my new address?"

Michael asked to everyone in the room and as no one answerd he continued to announce for what to do to the panda, then all of a sudden.

"OW" Alexis yelled as Michael and Zeph turned around to see why she screamed. It was the panda Zori saw before.

"What you again grrrr! I'm gonna kill you!" Alexis said as she started running after the panda bear, then Michael started running after the panda and then Zeph came in as he helped them trace the panda bear.

**Back to Luna and her Friends**

Luna and her friends was in the same room that she saw Steven in eariler ago they were all pretty mad and upset, but Luna was broken and completely devastated about the whole thing and was pretty sad that her boyfriend cheated on her.

"I can't beleave this how could Steven cheat on me like this!" Luna said to herself in sadness, "Tried to worn ya he's a jerk i knew something wasn't right about him anyway" Ruby said sitting down and crossing her legs.

"Luna don't worry about it Steven is a complete jerk and on top of that he cheated on you!"

Adora said as she typed in a text on her Icoffin. Then completely out of no where, Leah came in while they were talking. Leah looked at each of them with a strange look before continuing, "Um hey there do you guys know a girl named Bekka any where around here...?"

Leah could'nt finish what she was saying because Bella outtalked her, "You should be ashamed of your self your in love with Luna's boyfriend!" Bella yelled. Leah just stared at Bella with confusen as she wasn't sure what she was talking about. Clawdette took Bella's hand and walked her to the back of the room trying to avoid the awkward moment. Leah didn't respond she only responded with an "uh" and that was all.

"Don't worry it's just... Well your just in love with my boyfriend Steven, but it's okay because i'm in love with your boyfriend too so we're even" Luna said, plainly.

**Mean While with God'zillen and Friends**

God'zillen was up against, another person who was freestyling just like him but God'zillen was much better and was really good. The crowd cheered for God'zillen as well as Hawtie. Kreetin then came behind Seadra and he tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, Seadra do you still have Crescent and Owen, i need to get them out of the party so they don't rat us out" Kreetin said, "Yeah, sure okay here they are" Seadra said pulling two chains out of the crowd to bring Owen and Crescent back out here but then found out that the chains were broken and looked like it been cute through and biten through.

"What the"Kreetin replied as he saw the broken chains, "Where are the kids?" Kreetin asked Seadra.

"Well mate, i don't know but i think it's really important if we find them" Seadra said then walked to find them Kreetin did the same while pushing through the crowd

**Mean While with Luna and the others**

Luna, Leah and the others was walking down the hall still thinking of a way to get back Steven for cheating on Luna, "So, is this the place?" Luna asked Leah, "Yeah, this where me and Steven is gonna have our hundred day kiss" Leah said to Luna as they were gonna continue talking about plans. Then all of a sudden Michael Vaxon, Alexis and Zeph came from out of no where with and Michael Vaxon had a bat in his hands.

Gasps of amazment came from the friends, "No way, oh my god your, Michael Vaxon!"

"Yeah, he's famous WHERE'S THE PANDA!" Both Alexis and Zephin said. Michael Vaxon then took a good look at Leah and noticed that she was the daughter of Tori Vega and Andre Harris.

"Hey, your Leah Harris aren't you I've seen your mother on TV and you look exactly like your mother..." Michael said, after Alexis interrupted, "Yeah, Michael she's cute now let's go find the panda!" Alexis said, grabbing his arm. And before Michael could go any farther with Alexis she called after him and told him to stop.

"Hey, hey wait, Michael. I've now we've just met and stuff but do you think you can help us with something?" Luna said to Michael Vaxon, "Yeah, what you need?" Michael Vaxon asked, kindly.

"Well, can you help us get revenge on a very bad mam?" Luna questioned, "The Panda?" Michael Vaxon questioned, as he thought he was talking about the panda bear, "No, his name is Steven and he's my ex-boyfriend we need your guys help" Luna said kindly. Michael and the rest of them all agreed to idea and plan and was ready to began. Then with Kemetri and the others. Ally, Kemetri and the others have all ready gotten out of the hot tube and was trying to wake up Lobo. Kemetri was shaking her awake trying to wake her up.

"I don't even know why you had to throw a rock at her head any way" Kemetri complained as he couldn't wake her up, "Let me try to wake her up" Ally said to Kemetri. Ally, then got a glace cup off of one of the tabel that was in patio when they got to the hot tub, and poured it on Lobo's face and that's when she woke up.

"Huh... W-what just happened" Lobo said, then laughed when she saw the others, "Oh, guys i've just had the weirdest dream that you guys were all monsters and Kemetri was all scaley" Lobo said laughing a little. Kemetri just ignored what Lobo said and went back in the house where the party was.

Luna and Michael Vaxon

Steven just got a text from Leah saying that to meet at the place for their hundread day kiss and meet her at at the closet that was in the hall way they came through earlier, "Cool a text from Leah, oh she's at the place for our hundread day kiss" Steven replied to his friends, as he made his way to the same hall way he went through many times in the house. Steven, then made it to the closet and walked in and closed the door.

"All, right Leah, your ready for this?" Steven said getting ready to kiss Leah.

"Are, you ready for this?" Alexis said, then blew a trumpet in his face when that happened, Michael Vaxon turned on the light in the closet and laughed, "Steven thought he was gonna get a kiss from a pretty girl but instead i blew trumpet in his face!"

Alexis said, then blew it in his face again causing him to hit his head on the door. Zeph was recording the whole thing on Leah's phone but wasn't very pleased to be with them. Leah, Luna and Luna's friends all said "Hi Steven" Zeph also said the same thing but not with enough passion.

"Hey, guys this is Leah from Michael Vaxon's house on the slap telling you about my boyfriend Steven, and all of his lies" Leah said, then let Luna talk, "Yep, and this is my ex-boyfriend, Steven, which is also her ex-boyfriend" Luna said, pointing at Leah" Steven looked both scared and surprised as he still didn't know what was going on.

"Ex, what is ex?" Steven cried, scared and surprised, "Yes, ex: meaning not any more!" Leah said, to the camra on her phone. Zeph then turned the camra around on Leah's phone, and pointed it to himself, "The reason Steven might have cheated on them two is because they're crazy" Zeph said to Leah's phone.

"DUDE!" said, everybody in the closet. Zephin then turned the camra around so it could face back to Leah and Luna, Alexis and Michael Vaxon, "So now all you nice woman out there now know that Steven is a big cheesy waze and skunk bag!" Michael Vaxon said, while laughing.

"You know what!..." Steven was about to say but just stormed out of the room grunting. When Steven was gone everyone in the room looked at the camra, smiled and said, "Bye, Steven" everyone said at the same time, except Zeph who was still holding the phone and wasn't in the mood for joining into anything.

/

**Ok here's Minditess now, this won't be the last ch. The ch after this one will be.**

**Plz read, review, and tell us wat u think ;) **


	8. A Ghoulish New Friendship

Hello peoples, it's Minditess!

Well I can't believe this, but it's the last ch of "i Party With Monster High!" :(

Now here's the last ch *sobs 4 the next 5 hours*

Ch 8: A Ghoulish New Friendship

"And clear," Zeph said as soon as Steven left the closet.

He then turned off the camera on Leah's phone, gave it back to her and then left.

"That was awesome!" Bella cried jumping up and down.

"Yeah it was!" Luna cried "What better way to get revenge on Steven then too show the whole world that he's a cheater!"

"Well," Leah said "I'm gonna post this video on my Slap page, so I don't think the whole world's gonna see it!"

"The Slap?"Clawdette asked.

"The Slap is the website of the school I go too," Leah said "think of it as a combined Facebook and Twitter."

"Well the whole world has to see it!" Michael cried.

"Yeah," Alexis said "it wouldn't be real revenge if the whole world didn't see it!"

Michael then gasped.

"Oh I got an idea!" he cried "When Leah puts the video on her Slap page, I will post a link to it on my Facebook!"

"Omg, you would do that?" Leah asked.

"Sure darling," Michael said "it's the least I can do."

"Oh thank you so much!" Luna cried.

"Yeah thanks!" Bella cried.

She was smiling, so her fangs were in clear view.

"Um, Bella," Leah said "why do you have fangs?"

"It's cause I'm a vampire!" Bella cried.

"BELLA!" Luna and her friends cried.

"Don't listen to her!" Ruby cried.

"Yeah! She's on special medication!"Pearl cried.

"You're a vamp?" Michael asked Bella.

"Yeps!" Bella cried, as Adora tied a bandana over her mouth.

"I'm actually half vampire, half robot!" Michael cried.

"What?" Ruby cried.

Michael then opened his mouth and pointed to the back of it, there were fangs.

He then took his long hair and lifted it up; there was a whole bunch of controls and knobs.

"Omg," Leah gasped "you guys are all monsters?"

"I'm not a monster," Alexis said "I'm a goddess, the goddess of insanity!"

"Omg," Leah mumbled.

"No Leah!" Luna cried "We're good monsters we won't hurt u!"

"Yeah they're good monsters!" Alexis cried.

"Prove it," Leah said.

"Well," Zori said "if Bella was a bad monster she'd probably be sucking your blood right now."

"I'd probably eat you up," Clawdette said.

"And I'd probably electrocute you so bad," Luna said "you would die!"

The monsters then all smiled at Leah.

Leah then gave a smile back.

"Yeah," she said "I guess you guys are all right!"

"You guys wanna go back to the party?" Michael asked.

"Yeah!" everyone cried.

Leah then opened the door for everyone and they all exited the closet.

Meanwhile with God'zillen…

"Alright that just declares it!" the D.J. cried "God'zillen here is the best freestyler at this party!"

"Whoa, whoa there!" a voice cried.

Everyone turned and saw Bekka.

Lobo, Kemetri, Ally, Crescent, Owen, and Drake were all standing behind her, while Emmy stood next to her holding her hand.

"I think you're wrong Mr. D.J. dude!" Bekka continued "Cause he's not the best freestyler at this party. I am!"

"Ohhhhhhh," the crowd cried.

"Yeah right!"God'zillen laughed.

Bekka gave him a glare.

"Toss me a mic!" she then shouted.

The D.J. then threw a microphone at Bekka.

"I'll be right back, sweetie," she said to Emmy , as she let go of her hand and walked up where God'zillen and the D.J. were.

Emmy then looked toward Ally.

"Can I hold your hand, Miss. Ally?" she asked.

"Of course darling!" Ally said, taking her hand.

Nefera – who watched them from a distance- rolled her eyes.

"Bekka, right?" the D.J. asked her.

"Yeps," she replied.

"And you're gonna call out, God'zillen?" he then asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Bring it on!" God'zillen cried.

They then started freestyling, and they were both good, but Bekka ended up burning him, like real bad.

"Oh who needs to call 911 now?"Clawdette taunted when Bekka had finished her part.

God'zillen was stunned.

"Fine," he said "that ghoul does have rhyme."

He then put the mic on the D.J.'s speakers and went back into the crowd.

"Omg, Bekka!" Leah cried, running up to her "that was epic!"

"Thanks!" Bekka cried.

She then noticed Luna and her friends behind her.

"Who are those people?" she asked.

"My new friends," Leah said.

She then pointed 2ward each of the ghouls and said their names:

"Luna, Clawdette, Bella, Pearl, Adora, Ruby and Zori!"

"Epic!"Bekka smiled "Nice to meet you all, name's Bekka."

The doors that lead into the room opened; the panda ran through it, holding a baseball bat.

Michael and Alexis walked in, exhausted.

"The panda, he stole our baseball bat," Michael said to Alexis.

"Yeah he did," she replied.

Michael and Alexis then both grabbed some sodas from a nearby table and drunk it.

"Uh," two girls said as they watched Michael and Alexis drink their drinks.

"Oh sorry," they both said, giving the drinks back to the girls.

"Panda!" they then both screamed and ran back out the door.

As soon as they ran out a group of grownups came in the door.

There were five girls and guys in the group, making it a total of ten people.

"I wonder why they were saying: 'Panda!'" a guy in the group said to his wife.

"That doesn't matter right now, Caden!" the guy's wife cried "we need to find Tiara!"

"Trina, clam down…" Caden said to her.

"But just to think that she just sneaked out without permission!" Trina cried.

"Hey," another guy in the group said "all our kids sneaked out, the main thing is that we find them."

"Yeah, Beck is right," Caden said.

/

Bekka was talking with Leah, Luna, and their friends when she saw the group by the door.

"Ah! Hide me!" she cried, bending down so that she could be hidden by the crowds.

"Wha…" Leah was saying when she looked and saw the group as well.

"Hide me too!" she cried, bending down next to Bekka.

"What?" Zori asked.

"Our parents are here!" Leah cried.

"Really?" Bella asked, looking toward the door, squeaking as she did.

"My mommy's here!" she cried.

"What?" all the ghouls cried, as they looked toward the door and saw their parents as well.

"We gotta hide!" Clawdette cried.

"Here," Leah said "I see another door over there, let's sneak out!"

They then creeped toward the door and snuck out of it.

/

"I see Emmy!" Cleo cried as she, the monster high ghouls and their husbands looked for their children.

"Where?" Deuce asked.

Cleo pointed; there was Emmy sitting on Ally's lap, talking to her.

"Do you know that ghoul?" Deuce asked.

"No," Cleo said.

"So how does Emmy know her?"

"I don't know," Cleo said "but she should know that she shouldn't be talking to strangers!"

Cleo then stormed over there, Deuce following.

"Emerald Ghoulia Gorgon!" Cleo screamed.

Ally and Emmy stopped their conversation, and looked up at her.

"H-hi Mummy," Emmy said.

"How dare you, sneak out!" Cleo cried, as she picked her up.

"Yeah Emmy we were real worried," Deuce said.

"Sorry," Emmy softly said.

"Oh don't give that garbage to us!" Cleo cried.

"Cleo," Deuce said "don't be too hard on her, she's only three…"

"Yeah but she should know that sneaking out is far beyond unacceptable!" Cleo insisted.

Ally then tapped Deuce on the shoulder.

"Oh hi," he said to her.

"Hello," Ally said "anyway, I don't mean to be interrupting or anything, but your daughter is such a sweetheart!"

"Thank you!" Deuce and Cleo said.

"Thank you, Miss. Ally," Emmy said.

"Don't sweat it," Ally said.

"You're still in trouble though," Cleo then said to Emmy.

"Yes, Mummy," Emmy sighed.

"Ally huh?" Deuce said "I'm Deuce."

"Nice to meet ya!" Ally cried, shaking Deuce's hand "You know I have a twin brother name Deuce!"

"Ya do?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah," Ally said "but the thing is I never actually met him. You see my parents divorced when I was a year old, so my mom took my brother and my dad took me. But all these years my dad's told me that I was an only child, so yeah…"

Ally had to stop since she was getting tears in her eyes.

"Aw, don't cry," Deuce said, hugging her "you know- if it helps- my mom just told me that I had a twin sister."

"She did?" Ally asked.

"Yeah," Deuce said "told me her name was Euryale but that she and my dad nicknamed her Ally…"

"Hey Euryale's my real name!" Ally cried.

"Wait then," Deuce said.

He paused to take out his wallet.

Along with pictures of his family, Deuce had a picture of his mother, but it wasn't a full picture as half if it was ripped off.

Ally then took out her wallet as well and took out a picture of her father and- like Deuce's picture- half of it was ripped off.

Slowly, Deuce and Ally put their pictures together; the ripped corners fit perfectly with each other.

For a moment, they just stood there in silence, the realization drawing on them.

"OMG YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" Ally was the first to scream.

"And you're my sister!" Deuce said.

They both hugged.

"Um, Ally what is going on?" Nefera asked as she walked over to them "And who is this?"

"Nefera, this is my brother!"Ally squealed.

"Wait Nefera!" Cleo asked walking toward her, still holding Emmy.

"I'm not Nefera, I'm someone else!" Nefera cried, hiding behind Ally.

Cleo then found Nefera behind Ally and grabbed her, so she couldn't run off.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Nefera cried.

"Not until we talk," Cleo said as she let Emmy down.

"Fine what?" Nefera asked.

"Where were you for the last like ten years?" Cleo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nefera asked.

"Ten years ago, or something like that..." Cleo said "you had a fight with Mum and Dad on Christmas Eve and then the very next day you left. Where did you go?"

"None of your businesses!" Nefera cried.

Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Look all I'm asking is why did you leave?" she asked.

"Cause, I didn't want to be controlled by Mother and Father, that simple!" Nefera said.

"Well you do realize that you made Christmas Eve a bad day for our parents, right?" Cleo asked.

Nefera looked confused.

"Mother cries, whenever we come over to visit them. On Christmas Eve, she's always in her room crying."

"She does?" Nefera asked.

Meanwhile…

"Bella where are you?" Draculara and her husband James cried, as they and their other friends made another scan of the room.

"I don't think they're in here…." Frankie said.

"Then they have to be somewhere else in this house!" Clawdeen cried.

"Excuse me!" Tori said as she and Andre ran up to the mh gang "But have you guys seen this girl?"

She showed them a picture of Leah.

"Yeah, she's our daughter; she snuck out along with our friends kids." Andre said.

"Funny our kids did just the same," Clawdeen's husband Harrison said.

"Oh wow that is weird…" Andre said.

"Do you guys wanna pair up with us and look for our kids?" Lagonna asked.

"Yeah sure!" Tori smiled.

She and Andre then called the Victorious gang over.

"What is it?" Robbie's sister, May, asked.

"Their looking for their kids too," Tori said "you guys wanna go look with them?"

"Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do…." Jade sarcastically said.

Now back with Cleo, Nefera, Deuce and Ally.

"Yeah," Cleo said.

"I didn't know that," Nefera said, feeling something she had never felt:

Guilt

"Yeah well it's true," Cleo said "now if you excuse me I'm gonna go back with my husband and look for our kids."

"You have kids?" Nefera asked.

"No I have little servant children, no of course I have kids!" Cleo said as she walked over to where Deuce, Ally, and Emmy were talking.

Nefera followed her.

"Nefera I'm sure you remember Deuce," Cleo said when they came over to them.

"How could I forget," Nefera said.

"Whoa is that you Nefera?" Deuce asked "You know you like disappeared…"

"Yeah I know," Nefera interrupted.

"You know her, Deuce?" Ally asked.

"Yeah I do," Deuce said.

"Wait did you two say that you were siblings?" Nefera then asked.

"Yes," they both said.

"And he is my husband," Cleo said.

"And he's my daddy!" Emmy cried jumping up and down.

"Wait WAT?" Nefera cried.

"Well she's my sister!" Cleo cried, pointing to Nefera.

Ally then gasped.

"You're joking," Nefera said.

"Nope," Deuce said "she's my wife!"

He then picked up Emmy and kissed her cheek.

"And she is my daughter!" he said.

"Our daughter," Cleo said, kissing Emmy as well.

"Yeah exactly!" Deuce said.

Ally then gasped again.

"OMG DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!" she cried.

Now with Leah, Bekka, Luna, and the others…

"Where to hide, where to hide…." Leah was saying as she and the others looked for a hiding place.

"Guys!" Tiara cried as she, Lobo, and Stuart ran up to them "our parents are here!"

"No!" Zori cried, brusquely.

"Who are they?" Stuart asked, pointing toward Luna and the ghouls.

"They're our new friends who just helped me get revenge on Steven!" Leah said.

"Revenge, why what did he do?" Tiara asked.

Leah then explained the whole thing about how Steven was dating both Luna and her at the same time.

"I always knew there was something wrong with him!" Stuart cried.

"Really?" Bekka asked "Or are you just saying that?"

"No…" Stuart said.

Leah rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Panda!" came Alexis and Michael's voice off from the distance.

There then was a BOOM! Sound followed by some grunting.

"Hey girlys!" Michael said as he and Alexis came by, dragging the panda.

"Oh and guys," he continued.

"We finally got him!" Alexis then said, grinning.

"Omg you're Michael Vaxson!" Tiara cried.

"Yes, yes I am," he smiled.

"Um Michael do you know any good hiding places?" Pearl asked "Our parents are here and we need to hide from them…"

"Oh sure!" Michael said.

He then turned to Alexis.

"Take him to the police please," he said to her.

"I'd be glad to," Alexis grinned, and continued hulling the panda away.

"Follow me," Michael said.

Now back to the monster and normie adults...

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Ally was screaming "YOU'RE MY SISTER IN LAW!"

Ally then hugged Nefera.

Cleo and Deuce were laughing at them.

"I see someone's excited!" Deuce said, smiling.

"Does that mean they're my aunties?" Emmy asked.

"Why yes, yes it does!" Cleo grinned.

"Oh my goth!" Ally was jumping up and down.

"Um, Cleo didn't we come here 2 find our kids?" Deuce asked.

"Oh yeah," Cleo said.

She then looked around for her ghoulfriends but didn't see them anywhere in the room.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked.

She then put Emmy down and texted Clawdeen:

"_Where are u guys?"_

"_Somewhere in the house looking 4 the kids…" _Clawdeen replied.

"_Hm…" _Cleo replied.

She, Deuce, and Ally, and Emmy then went to find the other mh parents while Nefera stayed behind in the party room.

/

"So..." Frankie said as she, her friends, and the Victorious gang walked around Michael Vaxson's house looking for their kids "do you nor… I mean nice people mind introducing yourself to us?"

"Sure!" Tori said.

She then began to introduce herself and her friends, pointing as she did.

"That's my husband, Andre. That's Cat, that's my sister Trina, that's her husband Caden. That's Robbie, his sister May. And that's Jade and her husband Beck."

"Stay away from Beck!" Jade cried.

"Mate, we're all already married…" Lagonna said.

Beck laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Now who are you guys?" Trina asked.

Each of the ghouls and their husband personally introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you all," Draculara said.

"You too," the Victorious gang replied.

They then all continued to find their kids.

/

"So," Leah whispered to Luna, as she, her friends, and the monsters hid out in a closet "if our parents do ever find us, will we ever be able to see each other again?"

"Maybe," Luna said.

"Here, give me your phone please," Leah said.

Luna then handed Leah her phone.

After a few minutes of tapping on the phone's touch screen, Leah gave Luna back her phone.

"There, I put my number into your phone so we can keep in touch!" Leah smiled.

"Oh and don't worry," she continued "my friends and I will keep your secret…."

"Thanks, Leah," Luna said "you know we monsters were always taught that normies were bad, but that's a lie!"

"Yeah," Leah said "and we were always taught that you guys weren't real but you are!"

Leah and Luna laughed, and then gave each other a hug.

And the hug that they gave, signaled the start of a ghoulish new friendship between a monster and a normie.

THE END!

Awwww so sad 2 say goodbye! :(

I wanted 2 give a big thank you 2 my wonderful friends who let me use their ocs:

fantasybrain, iEatIdiots, and Kemetri Draken Jackkson.

I also wanna give a thank u 2 all the people who have faved this story and boar with my long updates (soooooooo sorry!)

I wanna thank jackkson 2, 4 helping me write this!

Hey but this won't b the end of my Monster High and Victorious crossover stories, I plan 2 write a sequel 2 this story; it will probably b based on the Big Time Rush special "Big Time Beach Party" MAYBE!

Bye bye!


End file.
